Fate's River
by Super Charks
Summary: Sun Shang Xiang. Liu Bei. Both loved and died for what they beleived in. Yet one person is enough to change the course of history, and maybe even unite the three kingdoms... Love is all you need. WARNING: character deaths. Please Review.


**Hi Guys! Please, no flames. By the way….Liu Xiang is my character, I created her, so if you want to use her in anything, please ask!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Part I**

Lady Wu, or Sun Shang Xiang, could hardly stop herself from squirming in anticipation. Her white horse fidgeted, sensing her mistress's tension. They were at the edge of the border that divided the two kingdoms, Wu and Shu. Shang Xiang strained to look into the distance of the farms ahead, trying to see something. Finally she sat up straight, beckoning her armour clad maids to surround her. Soon, yet it seemed like an age, three riders came up on the farm closest to Shang Xiang. It was Zhang Fei, a large man famed for getting very drunk. On his other side was the God of War, Guan Yu, sitting erect with his long beard swaying in the slight breeze. And in front of them both was the ruler of Shu, the young Liu Bei. He was majestic in green and gold armour, eyes shining as much as the sword sheathed at his hip. He had a round, boyish face that filled up with wonder as he looked at the maids shielding Lady Wu. Slowly they moved away, revealing their mistress. Liu Bei gasped in awe. The sun sank into Shang Xiang's skin, turning it a creamy colour. Her cropped auburn hair glinted in the sunlight. As she spoke, her voice trembled, yet strengthened.

"Lord Liu Bei," she said, bowing deep in her saddle.

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang", replied Liu Bei, bowing. "Shall we proceed?" He sounded calm, yet he could not keep a smile from his lips. They rode through the countryside, Shang Xiang smiling the whole time. Often people would yell out 'Greetings, Lady Wu!' or 'Glad to see you'. They rode across many paddocks, until they came to the palace, on the lands where Liu Bei had fought Liu Zhang for, long ago. "You and your ladies should go to your rooms. My servants will show them to you. I will meet you in the hall for supper." With that he smiled, a open-hearted smile that made her heart melt, and rode away. Shang Xiang was shown to a large, majestic room which was lavishly decorated in green and silver. She helped her ladies set up, and then dismissed them. She jumped on to her back on the bed, just restraining herself from squealing with delight. She felt elated, to be marrying such a great man. She dressed hurriedly, eager to see him again.

The next morning Liu Bei and Shang Xiang rode out to see the farmers. The morning sun was warm, as they trotted through the paddocks. Shang Xiang was greeted by yells and calls, much like the day before. She smiled. Liu Bei saw this and couldn't help silently thanking the peasants. He looked at her, and saw the wonder in her eyes. She caught his stare and grinned. "Would my lady care to walk, and talk to the people?" Liu Bei asked politely. Shang Xiang smiled and nodded in return. The men-at-arms took their horses as the two strode down a hill. A small hand tugged her sleeve. Shang Xiang looked down into a young girl's face, no older than four or five. Her plump face was surrounded by bouncy black curls and she had wide dark eyes, which stared intently at Lady Wu. The young girl smiled shyly and tugged Shang Xiang's sleeve again. Shang Xiang bent down and smiled back.

"What is your name, young child?" she enquired.

"Makoto," was the whispered reply. Shang Xiang smiled up at the anxiously waiting adults nearby, and beckoned to them.  
"Yours?" she asked. When she received nods in reply, her smile became broader. "She is very beautiful," then, turning her attention to Makoto, asked –"Do you want to come with me and my Lord?" Makoto answered

"Yes" quietly. Shang Xiang took the young girl's hand and stood up. Makoto's parents looked relieved and walked away. Liu Bei watched on and smiled. He couldn't ask for a more wonderful future wife. She loved the people as he did, and gave them a chance. She smiled at him, and said "Your people are wonderful," he smiled again and gently leaned over and took her hand, saying,

"They are your people too, my Lady". Sun Shang Xiang smiled brilliantly and the three walked hand-in-hand in the morning sunlight.

The morning walks became a permanent ritual in the weeks past. Liu Bei and Shang Xiang grew closer, as she thought 'Maybe I _could_ learn to love him.' One evening, as Sun Shang Xiang sat in a large chair by a fire in a cosy room, Liu Bei entered.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I mean, I won't force you into anything. You - You can still go home." Liu Bei looked at the ground, then slowly looked up and met Sun Shang Xiang's eyes. She smiled softly and beckoned to the seat next to her. Liu Bei hesitated, and then sat slowly. "I do miss my family at home," she said evenly, "But…I want to stay here. With…you." Her last words were whispers. She looked into Liu Bei's shining eyes, then hesitantly moved closer to him, and put her arms around him in a hug. He stiffened, then relaxed. He hugged her back, as she put her face into his shoulder. They sat like this for several minutes, until Liu Bei started to pull away. Shang Xiang looked up, and stared into his dark, soulful eyes. Then slowly, almost timidly, he kissed her. It seemed to last a lifetime, then Liu Bei stiffened and sat back. "I-Im sorry. That was uncalled for, I just meant-"Shang Xiang put a finger to his lips, then kissed him once on the forehead, then lips.

"Good Night, my Lord" she said warmly, then crept off to bed. This wasn't the crushes she knew boys had had on her before. This was something different. This was love.

The next morning, as Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei were walking with Makoto back to the palace, they bid the young child goodbye, and watched her scamper happily back to her parents. Shang Xiang chuckled, and Liu Bei took her hand, and she looked at him. "I was thinking, um, since you are staying, I would, um, like to throw a ball, to, um, sort of welcome you properly," he smiled, unsure. Shang Xiang was delighted. "All for me? That's so sweet! It would be marvellous!" She squeaked with delight. "Then it's settled," said Liu Bei, relieved. "Tomorrow, there shall be the grandest ball Shu has ever known!"

Invitations went out to all the high-ranking nobles and officers of Shu, and anticipation grew as the next day grew into a clear and crisp night. The great hall of the palace was majestically decorated, as was the clothing of the guests.

Liu Bei, amazing in green and gold satin, sat nervously in a great gold throne at the front of the hall, staring intently at the great stairs, where Shang Xiang would soon enter. His sworn brothers Zhang Fei and Guan Yu came over, and started talking to him. Liu Bei let his thoughts wander, until loud music broke through his calm state of mind. He stood, startled as the large doors to the grand stairs opened. Two men stepped out, the Dragon of Chang Shan, Zhao Yun and Liu Bei's strategist, Zhuge Liang, and walked slowly down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, the herald announced, "The Lady Wu, Princess of the West, Sun Shang Xiang of Jiang Dong." Shang Xiang stepped out on to the dais, her face impassive. She was majestic in a green silk gown, edged with gold. She wore an intricately linked gold necklace with an emerald pendant glinting at her throat. Atop her head she had a small golden tiara shimmering with emeralds. Her large green eyes darted all over the room, until they lingered on Liu Bei. She smiled brilliantly, and floated down the stairs. Finally she reached the floor and walked slowly the last few steps to the ruler, then stepped beside him, as wonder filled his eyes. She sat on the parallel gold throne, smiling and looking around. A patter of applause started, that suddenly turned into a roar of enthusiasm. Liu Bei beamed at Shang Xiang, and took her hand discreetly.

The night progressed, and Shang Xiang realised, as she talked with Zhang Fei's daughter, Xing Cai, that she had been accepted for who she was, not who her birth portrayed her to be, and that she was happy. She caught Liu Bei glancing at her happily, and she blew a kiss back. He blushed faintly, and went back to talking with Zhuge Liang. She grinned and shook her head, then returned to her conversation. Soon the guests started leaving in a trickle, until only Liu Bei, Shang Xiang and Zhuge Liang were left. The Sleeping Dragon bid his farewells, then, hiding a smile, retreated to his rooms. Liu Bei smiled sweetly at her, then said

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Shang Xiang smiled. Liu Bei raised an eyebrow. So did Shang Xiang. He suddenly crossed the floor and took her in his arms, and started slow dancing. She joined in, hugging him close. They danced until the moon shone directly overhead through the cloudless night. Shang Xiang finally said, "Thank-you - For everything. You don't know what it meant to me," "Oh, I have a fair idea," replied Liu Bei, and then kissed her sweetly. It was the kiss of lovers who have all of time. When they finally broke apart, he swept Shang Xiang off her feet, and carried her in his arms, all the way to his bedroom.

Sunlight was stabbing into Shang Xiang's closed eyelids as she slowly woke up. She opened her eyes and saw herself in the extravagant bedroom of Liu Bei, with the doors to the balcony overlooking the lands of Shu wide open, curtains swaying in the slight breeze. Liu Bei stood there, clutching a letter in his hand. Shang Xiang clutched the sheet tightly around her frame, and stepped out beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked out over the farmers working in the fields in the morning sun. She turned her face up to his for a kiss. She wasn't disappointed. "Uh, Shang Xiang, my dear, this-this letter…Wei has nibbled at our borders. Many soldiers are heading out now, following the ones who left in the night. The fighting is intense, and reinforcements may have to be called." His voice shook. Shang Xiang looked up, startled. "Will you have to go?" her voice was quiet. "Eventually…yes." Liu Bei said, equally quiet. No words were said, but Shang Xiang started shaking, sobbing. "Please, Shang Xiang, you have to understand," Liu Bei pleaded. "It's not that," she whispered, "It's that…I do understand that hurts." Shang Xiang looked up at him, and promised to take care of the people.

As afternoon came, Shang Xiang rode to the border of Shu with Liu Bei and the other soldiers. Both dismounted, and stood holding hands, looking into each other's eyes. A tear rolled down Shang Xiang's cheek, and Liu Bei embraced her. "I will come as soon as possible," said Liu Bei, sadly. Shang Xiang buried her face in his shoulder. He withdrew, and then dug in his pocket for something. He finally held out a gold locket. Shang Xiang opened it, and inside was a tiny picture that an artist had painted not long before. Liu Bei kissed her fiercely, hugging her once last time before mounting. He rode away, but turned, and blew a kiss. She blew one back, and watched until he disappeared altogether

She listened intently to reports from the north, yet they were scarce. She still rode to the farms with Makoto every morning, and enjoyed them. One day, Makoto didn't come. So Shang Xiang rode alone. She lost herself in her thoughts, until she realised her surroundings. She was much farther than she intended to be, and swamped suddenly by a feeling of urgency, rode quickly home. She knew something was wrong even before she got there. She smelt burning, and heard screams of peasants. She galloped on her horse, lightmoon, loosening and taking a grip on her chakrams. A small figure ran towards her, and almost got trampled by Lightmoon, but a familiar scream broke the air.

"Makoto?" Shang Xiang screamed. Makoto just sobbed. Shang Xiang scooped her up, sat her in the saddle behind herself and advised Makoto to hold on tight. Shang Xiang galloped past burning farmhouses, and wounded lying on the road. She kept riding, right into the city. The remaining soldiers and peasants fought off the Wei soldiers, but only barely. Shang Xiang rode into the thick of it, killing and wounding soldiers here and there. Anger flared up inside her. The enemy numbers decreased as Shang Xiang's anger gave way to desperation. The final few called out "You may have won, but your love will be dead in no time! Then Shu will be ours!" Shang Xiang yelled and ran at them she cut one down as the other two ran. They were picked off by arrows. Shang Xiang almost broke down in tears, but she had to stay strong for her people. She gathered Makoto up in front of her in the saddle, and set out with farmers and soldiers alike trailing behind. They buried the dead, which was painful. Seventeen farmers had been killed, fifteen women, twenty four men at arms and a dozen nobles. Farmhouses had to be rebuilt, stores replaced. Shang Xiang was busy with all this, but she couldn't shake a feeling of worry. The Wei soldier's calls echoed in her head, and she longed to go and be at Liu Bei's side, but she knew she could not leave her people. She rebuilt, she planted, and she spoke. She listened to the people, and became a respected and loved leader. Yet still she grew edgy, and worried about her love. One day she was fixing a barn roof when Makoto's young father called her down. "You cannot go on like this, milady. Forgive me for saying this, but you are not yourself when milord is away. You should go. We will be alright." When she hesitated, he added "Go! We all agree!" She looked around, startled, at the crowd that had appeared in support of Makoto's father. Makoto tugged her hand. "Please, milady. You aint you when you is alone. Please, we will be alrite. I want you to be you again!" she smiled. Shang Xiang needed no more persuading. She ran to the castle and readied her bags. She left to a chorus of 'good-byes' and 'good-luck'. She smiled and waved one last time, then rode into the fading sunlight.

The ride was a long, hard one, but nothing could shake off Shang Xiang's worry. As she finally reached Shu's camp near Yi Ling, it was almost night time. She rode between the rows of tents, ignoring whispers and calls. Finally she found the tents that housed the army's commanders. She stopped in front of Liu Bei's tent and dismounted. Suddenly she felt nervous. What if he had forgotten her? She took a deep breath and slowly opened the tent flap. Liu Bei was sitting on his bed, staring at the figure standing in his doorway. Shang Xiang looked at him, as he stood up slowly. "What are you doing here?" Liu Bei asked incredulously. Shang Xiang looked at the ground, and mumbled, "Shu – our home was attacked. We saved it, the peasants and soldiers and I. I- I came to tell you," she looked up into his scared eyes, "I also came, well, because, I missed you," She looked at the ground again. An awkward silence stretched in the air between them. Suddenly Liu Bei sighed, and crossed the floor between them in two large strides, and embraced her. Shang Xiang hugged him fiercely back. This was the man she loved. "Are you hurt?" Liu Bei whispered anxiously into her hair. Shang Xiang shook her head. He let her go and sank onto the bed, head in his hands.

"Why? What has happened to virtue?" He whispered. He looked up at Shang Xiang, his eyes shining with unshed tears. She sat down next to him, and put her head on his shoulder. She sobbed, and he took her in his arms, saying "Shhh, it's over now, it's alright, I am here for you," Shang Xiang looked at him, and put her face to his, and he kissed her tenderly. "I missed you so much!" she whispered.

The next morning Sun Shang Xiang woke up, she was nestled next to Liu Bei, who slept on. She smiled ironically, and traced her fingers along the small, and recent, lines that framed his mouth and lines. Liu Bei woke up, and smiled at her. He stroked her cheek, and then took her face in his hands, and kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer to him, and further under the blankets. He chuckled, and hugged Shang Xiang. He got up, and Shang Xiang watched him walk around, and get dressed in his armour. He kissed her lightly on the nose, and she said "Go kick some Wei ass!" Liu Bei stared at her. "You…don't know…" he whispered, horrified. "Know what?" Shang Xiang asked, her good mood slowly evaporating. Liu Bei sat down on the bed. "We – we defeated Wei at Fan Castle. We do not face them here. Your brother is fighting us. Lord Sun Quan attacked us, and we are winning. I – I am sorry. After the deaths of your father and brother, I know how hard it must be for you…" he trailed off. Shang Xiang sat there in disbelief. Liu Bei squeezed her shoulder, bent down, as horns called. "I'm sorry, my love," he said sadly, kissing her on the forehead. He then walked out of the tent.

Shang Xiang sat there all day, torn. She had her duty to her family, and that should come first, yet she had her duty to her love. Emotions ripped through her body as if she was silk, shredding her from inside out. Then she realised: it was all a plot. She hadn't been meant to fall in love with Liu Bei; it was all so her brother could get at him. She was filled with anger from her brother's betrayal, and that seemed to be the winning emotion. She could hear the screams from the battlefield. They started to fade a bit, until only few were heard. Suddenly, Liu Bei's scream pierced the air. It echoed all the way to her tent, and Shang Xiang could almost feel it, deafening all her emotions. That decided her. She grabbed her chakrams, and ran out of the tent and mounted Lightmoon. They galloped all the way to He Fei castle, where only a few people stood, fighting. She galloped into the thick of it, when Wu soldiers yelled out her name. Sun Quan noticed this, and yelled "Stop!" "Why are you doing this?" Shang Xiang screamed. "Why?" "Sister! He is our enemy! Fight with us!" he looked around, and realised he was the only Wu soldier left. "No!" Shang Xiang screamed again. "You deceived me! Me! Your own flesh and blood! How could you!" "He is the enemy!" Sun Quan repeated his voice cracking. He saw a fire in Shang Xiang's eyes that had not been there before.

Her voice was cold, colder than ice, when she said,

"Go. Go home. You do not belong here." He mounted his horse, and fled. Shang Xiang sobbed, her legs buckling. What had she done? She had defied her family, her heritage, for Liu Bei. _Liu Bei._ She got up frantically and ran, looking at the men lying wounded on the ground. She was hunting, searching for one face. Finally she saw what she was looking for. She knelt down and rolled the body over, green and gold armour clinking. There was a large scratch down the side of Liu Bei's face, his hair mussed. Shang Xiang put his head in her lap and held his hand. Liu Bei opened his eyes, and smiled. He tried to stand up, but failed. Shang Xiang helped him, along with another two soldiers.

"Shang Xiang," he whispered, "I never thought I would see you again!" Shang Xiang shushed him and helped him over to a bench. The two sat down, and Liu Bei sighed. "I was fighting, but, at the same time, I was helpless." He shuddered, "I got knocked on the head, and was out cold." "I'm just glad you're okay," she said. Liu Bei got up, swayed, and then steadied himself. "I'm okay," he reassured her, and then they walked hand in hand, surveying the damage. A cry of pain broke their linked hands. A Wu archer had survived, and used his last arrow. He was quickly cut down by Shu soldiers, but Liu Bei fell to the ground.

"Shang Xiang!" Liu Bei yelled, as his wife screamed and blood blossomed in a dark flower in her shirt, the source an arrow coming from her side. He dropped, and took her hand in his. It was cold. Shang Xiang was getting paler, and when she opened her eyes, the blue in them seemed to be dulled. "My Lord," she rasped, "What happened?" she looked at her side and gasped. "Don't worry!" Liu Bei said huskily, "everything will be okay," "I trust you," Shang Xiang's rasp had grown to a whisper. "Remember…I…" her voice stopped.

"NO!" Liu Bei yelled. He searched frantically for help. Soldiers ran over and carried her between them, blood dripping on to the pavement. She was taken to the hospital, Liu Bei beside her. He was stopped outside, and waited. And waited, and waited, and waited. When he finally asked about the state of his future wife, he was told that she was still very sick. There was not much hope.

Liu Bei stayed outside her room all night, praying and wishing. In the morning he was allowed in, and straight away he saw her. She lay motionless, bandages covering her wound. He walked uncertainly over to her bed, and sat on the corner. She opened her eyes slightly, and gave a small smile. She did not have enough strength for speech, until a few days had passed. She got stronger, as autumn turned into winter. A few weeks later, she was allowed outside. She regained her full strength quicker than anybody expected. There were balls and parties, and Liu Bei and Shang Xiang wandered the grounds of their city everyday. One night, Shang Xiang stood on the balcony looking out at the stars. Liu Bei joined her.

"What are you thinking about, my dear?" she smiled at him.

"Just life," she replied. Her face fell. "Do you really have to battle at Yi Ling castle?"

"Yes, dearest Shang Xiang. I shall not be long. We outnumber the enemy greatly. Do I assume right when I say you do not want to come?" Shang Xiang smiled sadly.

"I would like to be with you, my lord, but I cannot face my brother after He Fei Castle." Her mouth twisted. Liu Bei gave her an understanding look, and took her face in his hands. He leaned forward, and kissed gently, then passionately. Shang Xiang gave away all bad feelings for another, less interesting time.

Liu Bei and his soldiers rode out of Shu the next day, Shang Xiang waving until they were out of sight. She wiped her streaming eyes and turned back to her lands. She walked back to Makoto's home, and spent the day with the young family. When the sun went down, she said goodbye, and went to sleep in her cold, empty bed. The next morning she woke, yet it was not even dawn. She wondered why she had woken so early. As she got up, she was hit by a sudden wave of nausea, and had to lie down again. She slept again, and when she got up a few hours later,

She fought the bile down and ate breakfast. She then rode out to Makoto, and the farmers. She helped farm, and rebuild the remaining storehouses, that had not been already. For the third day when she felt sick, she realised something. She went about the day's activity, but with a broad smile on her face. She wrote a letter to Liu Bei, and sent it with reinforcements. When he opened it weeks later, he jumped with joy. Shang Xiang was doing great, every night, looking at her swelled belly and wondering, mystified, how a small baby could be growing inside her. A few weeks later, Shang Xiang was hospitalised. The same day, Liu Bei rode out for his last day of battle. He fought, they won. He received a wound, but thinking 'it's just a scratch', ignored it. On the way home, it got infected. He didn't care. He was eager to get back to his love. He became weaker and weaker, and on the last day had to be carried on a litter. As he rode into his lands, he fell off his horse.

Tried as they might, they could not revive him.

As soon as Shang Xiang saw the Imperial Party coming back into the castle, she ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She reached Zhao Yun, with a broad smile on her face. He did not. Shang Xiang had a question in her eyes. Zhao Yun stepped aside, revealing a soldier carrying Liu Bei's helmet and sword. Shang Xiang took them numbly. She looked at Zhao Yun, who hung his head. She shook hers, and stepped back. "No." she whispered. "No, no, no." She dropped the helmet and sword, and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, silent. And yet when she reached her room, everybody in the castle heard a cry of a woman whose heart was broken, a cry that seemed to echo for days.

Liu Bei was buried next to the palace, yet Shang Xiang refused to attend. She gave a small, cloth-wrapped object to young Makoto, and kissed her the little girl's head. Makoto then heard a baby's cry, and looked up, startled, but Shang Xiang was gone.

Shang Xiang took advantage of the absence of the number of people to ready her horse and ride away. As she looked over her lands, she could see images of Liu Bei everywhere. There was where they first met Makoto. And there was the post that they picketed their horses at, and all the peasants rallied around and said hello. She looked back at the castle; she could see the courtyard that she and Liu Bei danced in at the first ball she had attended with him. Shang Xiang shook tears from her eyes, and galloped the rest of the way to the river Jiang Dong, which ran all the way from Wu, on the outskirts of the city.

Shang Xiang dismounted, and left two letters and her chakrams on the bank, then thought of her beloved Liu Bei, her father Sun Jian, and brother Sun Ce, and how she longed to be with them. "One with the river, and one with my love, Lord Liu Bei, forever"

Sun Shang Xiang, Lady Wu, Princess of the East, jumped.

Fourteen years later, a young girl by the name of Liu Xiang opened her eyes.

**The End – The Beginning**

**Part II**

The Kingdom of Shu was in shock. They were recovering from the very recent death of their lord, Liu Bei, when his mistress, Lady Sun Shang Xiang, went missing. It was just yesterday when a fisherman had come across the lady's body lying on the side of the river. Her horse was picketed on the bank of the deepest part of the river, and two letters lay there. The people were in shock. They were sure that Liu Bei's son, Liu Chan, would rule well under the guidance of the strategist Zhuge Liang, but Liu Bei was virtuous and fair, and his lady was kind and strong, and both were loved by all.

There was no light when a young girl of five went to bed. Makoto, as she was called, felt as if the older people in the town did not understand her grief. She felt she had known Sun Shang Xiang better than any other peasant. She touched the envelopes under her pillow. Shang Xiang had left one for her, and one in her care. If only she could read! She looked over at the small cot next to her bed, and got out of her bed and looked over the edge at the tiny sleeping baby inside, who carried a bloodline unknown to many. Makoto looked up at the window, and was startled to see a silhouette creeping by. Then… BANG! Her door was broken down as soldiers swarmed into her rooms. Two grabbed her by the arms, while one grabbed the baby. Makoto kicked and scratched, but try as she might, she could not get free. The soldiers stood to attention as a figure swept in. He held a torch, and his sharp features were half-illuminated by the dim light.

"Ah, at last, all citizens of Shu are in custody," he laughed, and it was the most chilling sound she had ever heard. "Kill them," he ordered.

"No!" yelled Makoto, "Liu Xiang!" she clamped her mouth shut as the imposing man turned around. His cold eyes were glittering.

"What did you say, little girl?" he asked. Makoto just shook her head. "Hmm, well, then kill the baby now, in front of me."

The soldier took out a knife and held it over the baby. The man looked at Makoto, and held up his hand.

"Shall I give the signal, little girl?" he twitched his hand.

"It's just a baby." He lowered his hand a little bit. "Lets see how long you can hold out." He raised his hand, and went to motion for the soldier to kill the baby, but makoto cried out.

"Please! Do not kill Liu Xiang. She is the only family I have left. I will tell you everything if you just do not harm her."

"Very well. Pack your bags. We leave at day break." The man motioned to his soldiers. "Stay here, and guard the baby." He looked again at Makoto. "If you do not return, the baby will be killed. Do you understand?" he added menacingly.

Makoto nodded. She could just watch as the man led his soldiers out of the room, taking Liu Xiang with them. Makoto pulled out a bag used to hold her toys in, tipped them out, and threw the letters from Sun Shang Xiang in, as well as some oil-wrapped objects. Makoto sighed, and walked out the door. As she was led out of the burning remains of her land, she looked back at the place that had brought so many memories. Shu was burning and ruined. She hoped one day she could see it prosper again as it had under Liu Bei, but Makoto knew that would probably never happen.

Unless… Liu Xiang took matters into her own hands.

Liu Xiang stirred. Makoto shook her, and sighed. Liu Xiang Just rolled over and grunted.

"Will nothing wake this girl up?" Makoto asked herself

"Okay, Mistress. I'll just fetch a pail of water and see if _that _wakes you up!" Liu Xiang yelped and threw the covers back.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she cried. Makoto grinned evilly.

"Hurry up, Xiang. Your fath - Lord Cao Cao is waiting in the dining hall, and you know what happened last time you were late!" Xiang shuddered. The last time she had been late, she had commented on the cold porridge, and been assaulted by the cooks for days! Makoto retreated out of the room.

"Hurry, Xiang!" she shut the door. Xiang sighed, and walked over to her closet. She looked through her clothes, and picked out a simple white gown. As she put it on, she looked in the mirror. She had had grown her auburn hair long, and had dark, soulful eyes framed with thick lashes. She ran a brush through her long hair, _very_ quickly, and slipped her boots on, then ran to breakfast.

Liu Xiang had been brought up as the daughter of Cao Cao, the ruler of Wei who had invaded Shu all that time ago. She knew nothing of her parents - only that she had been brought up to hate them. Makoto was her nursemaid, and Liu Xiang liked it that way. What she didn't know was that Makoto held a letter for her, a letter that would someday unlock her past.

Later that day, Liu Xiang was taking a walk outside in the castle gardens. The sun was shining, the flowers were in bloom, and most of all, and it was her birthday!!! She was skipping through the undergrowth when she heard a rustle in the bushes next to her. Xiang tensed, silently taking hold of the dagger in her belt. But the intruder was only a small cat, padding out to meet her

"Awh, aren't you cute!" she whispered, and obeyed the cat's command to pat her. Yet she yelped as someone tapped her on the shoulder. Xiang spun around, only to look into the clear blue eyes of her best friend, Zhao Pi.

"Oh you!" Xiang cried, "You scared me!" Zhao Pi laughed.

"Hey, you're not leaving me out, are you?!" accessed a voice behind them. It was Li Shang, the son of Li Ru, the acclaimed warrior of Wei.

"No, of course not!" Xiang cried, punching Shang in the arm. They had been friends ever since they were little, both growing up in the palace. The three walked into and through the garden, Xiang savouring the sights and smells as they all sat under a grand oak tree.

"So is everything ready for your ball tonight?" Zhao Pi asked.

"I sure hope so," exclaimed Xiang, laughing.

"I'm sure it will be great," Shang smiled. Xiang smiled back. Zhao Pi just stared intently at the grass, picking away at it.

"Zhao Pi, are you okay?" Shang asked.

"Fine…." He muttered slowly.

"We have company, guys," Xiang remarked, as a servant dressed in royal livery walked over the rippling grass.

"Begging your pardon, Your Highness, young masters," the servant bowed, "but Lord Li Shang has been called away at his father's request."

"Is that all?" Xiang smiled at the servant.

"Yes, Mistress, just for now," he replied.

"Then tell my father I will be with him shortly," Shang said. The servant bowed and walked away. Shang sighed and stood up, then turned to his friends.

"I've got to go, sorry. I'll see you later, okay?" He smiled at Xiang, and then mock saluted Zhao Pi, then spun and walked away. Xiang watched his retreating back, his golden hair glinting in the sunlight. She then turned to Zhao Pi.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," she scalded him.

"Sorry!" he apologised. "I just…never mind. Anyway, I wanted to find you to give you a present!" he held out a tiny red velvet box. Liu Xiang took it, and flicked the latch. Inside laid a gold ring enlaced with emeralds.

"Oh…" Xiang was speechless. It was beautiful.

"Don't say anything. I hope you like it!" Zhao Pi squeezed her hand, and left. As he walked away, Xiang took one look at her friend. He was becoming quite handsome, with his dark hair and piercing blue eyes. But he was her best friend! She felt funny, though. It was just… she sighed, and then grinned with joy. Since it was her fourteenth birthday, there was to be a grand ball, and it was all for her. She flopped back on the grass, and another servant came up to her.

"Mistress Xiang, we must soon get ready for the party" She said.

"Give me a few minutes. I will be in soon, I promise" the servant nodded and walked away. Xiang lay there a few more minutes, then went to her room and rested. As she slept, she dreamt.

A knock on the door startled Xiang out of her sleep. She groaned, and got out of her bed, and slipped on her boots, and opened the door. Jiang Xi stood there, one of Cao Cao's best warriors, and like a father to Xiang. She grinned and closed the door.

"Would you like to walk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I _should _be getting my beauty sleep." She remarked. Nevertheless, she locked her door and stepped out into the hallway. They walked past salons, libraries, many halls and up flights of stair until they reached the balcony overlooking Hu Zhong Plains, where the palace was built.

"So, its finally your coming-of-age ball," he remarked, as they sat on a wooden bench over looking the royal forest.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Xiang replied happily.

"You know, Xiang, with age comes responsibility," said Xi sternly. Xiang rolled her eyes. Xi shook his head and said,

"Look, I know this is something that everybody says, but listen. There once was a great kingdom, just to the north of here…"

"I know, I know, and Cao Cao heroically stopped the menace of their incompetent rulers…" she said sarcastically.

"Yes – that's right," Xi said. "It was just about the time you arrived, young one. But there is one thing else. I did not go to that battle. I didn't agree with Cao Cao, and refused to go. He locked me away for a week with only rough bread and water. Just because I stood up for what I believed in." he took a breath and continued. "It was hard, but I stood by my decision, and I believed I had done the right thing. There will be times where decisions will be hard, and people will not agree. Just stand by yourself, and you will never regret anything." He clasped her hand. "Please, Xiang, remember this. It is maybe the most important lesson you may learn."

"I will," she whispered. She had never heard this before. Xi smiled and stood, kissed her on the forehead and walked slowly back inside. Xiang sat and thought about what he had said, until the bell for the end of the afternoon rest period rang. She jumped up and ran inside. It was time for her ball!

Zhao Pi waited nervously behind the golden doors to the ballroom, nervously slapping jewelled gauntlets against his arm. The guests steamed by, entering the great ballroom. He was nervous for the fact that his best friend, Liu Xiang, was being presented tonight as coming of age. He remembered his ceremony last year. Liu Xiang could not attend, but now he would be there, waiting, and hoping that she was okay. Soon, Shang slipped through the doors, but saw Zhao Pi and tried to back away, but Zhao Pi stopped him.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I don't know what came over me. I suppose –"Shang stopped him.

"Look, its okay. I understand. Besides, shouldn't you be heading up to escort Xiang soon?" he asked. Zhao Pi was reminded of a question he had wanted to ask Shang for a while.

"Hey, why aren't _you_ escorting Xiang?" he asked.

"Father said that warriors don't mingle with princesses," he remarked, his smile bitter. But he brightened. "At least I was allowed to come."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Zhao Pi said softly. Shang turned beet red, but didn't try to deny it. "I don't know why she hasn't noticed," he smiled thinly. "It should be you in my place tonight."

"No, she'd never feel the same way," he replied slowly.

"Just tell her!" Zhao Pi said. Shang shook his head with a sad smile on his face and remarked, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" with that, he walked away. Zhao Pi watched him go, wondering.

"Zhao Pi?" Zhao Pi turned, and looked at the serving man that spoke to him. "Please, young master, you are required up in the entrance room." With a bow, he left. Zhao Pi walked slowly up the stairs. As he entered the room which opened onto the ballroom where all Liu Xiang's ladies in waiting were bustling about, he quickly looked himself over in the mirror. His rich blue coat was immaculate, and it brought out his bright blue eyes. His white pants and calf-high black boots were neat, and so was the sheathed sword buckled at his hip. He breathed out, nervous.

"Well, well, they'll let just anyone in, will they?" enquired a light, mocking voice behind him. He spun, and gasped.

"Do I look okay?" asked Liu Xiang, giving him a nervous smile. Her dark eyes were big against her tanned skin. Her dress was of a rich, shocking red. It was low-cut, and blossomed out at the waist. Rubies glittered at her throat and in the small golden circlet tiara she wore on her head. Zhao Pi gulped.

"You look – um, you look…nice…" he stuttered, scrambling for words. The light in Liu Xiang's eyes dimmed. Her smile faltered, but only for a second.

"Thank you," she said, and smiled at him. Suddenly Jiang Zhao waved them over, but froze when he saw Liu Xiang approaching him.

"Is that…" he rubbed his eyes, "Lady Xiang? You look wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I always do!" laughed Xiang; "I'm just wearing a dress!" Jiang winked at Zhao Pi.

"Have fun," he said to them both, and the great doors opened.

When the trumpets blared in the large ballroom, the audience turned to the great gilded doors, and silence engulfed the room.

"Her most royal highness, Princess Cao Xiang of Wei and Zhao Pi, son of Zhao Kio of He Fei," the herald announced. The violinists played a beautiful tune as Xiang and Zhao Pi stepped out into the light. The audience gasped, as the light made them positively sparkle. Xiang inspected the room with a smile on her lips. Only her tight grip on Zhao Pi's arm gave her nerves away. She saw Shang, looking regal in white tunic and hose. He had a strange look in his eyes that made her stomach flip. She ignored it and looked around. She saw Makoto smiling, her eyes full of pride, and resisted the urge to wink. Suddenly they reached the bottom of the stairs and Zhao Pi withdrew his arm from Xiang's grip to let her walk the last few steps to Cao Cao. The ruler's voice rang out over the ballroom.

"My daughter, Xiang, is now officially eligible to rule our great land!" he exclaimed. "And now, we dance!" he held out his hand, and Liu Xiang giggled as he led her out onto the dance floor.

After many dances with the kingdom's noble men's sons and wealthy foreigners, Liu Xiang laughed and excused herself from her gaggle of followers. She had realised that Shang had stayed back, but she didn't mind. Much – the look in his eyes was still fresh in her mind. She walked outside to the courtyard, and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of flowers and the crisp night air. She sat on a balcony overlooking the garden, and drifted off into a daydream. It was one she always seemed to have lately. It was a woman who was very beautiful, yet she was crying. There was a splash, and water, then darkness. Xiang started awake, and sighed. She didn't know the woman, or what the dream meant, but it felt so real. She sighed, and then spun, as she could hear footsteps approaching. She looked at Zhao Pi, who froze.

"I – um, I…didn't realise you were here…" he said lamely. Xiang rolled her eyes, but then scared she had given the wrong impression, smiled, and patted the seat next to her. Zhao Pi hesitated, then slowly walked over and sat down.

"I never realised how beautiful it is…" Xiang motioned to the garden. Zhao Pi laughed, and the atmosphere instantly lightened.

"Is that all you have to talk about?" Zhao Pi grinned. Xiang laughed, and lay her head against him. She smiled sleepily.

"I'm so tired…" she yawned. They sat in silence for what seemed ages.

"We should probably get back," said Zhao Pi, sitting straight. Xiang sat up sleepily. She stood up, and walked to the door before turning around.

"I have to pay my respects to father, and then I'm going to bed," she announced, "You coming?"

"No, I think I'll sit here for a bit longer," Zhao Pi replied. Xiang shrugged, and turned.

"Wait," Zhao Pi said quietly. Xiang turned, and raised a quizzical eyebrow. His mouth turned up in a small smile, and he stood.

"I just need to know something," he said, and took her hand. He slowly raised it to his lips, and Xiang laughed, but she looked at Zhao Pi and stopped, a question in her eyes. Zhao Pi looked at her, and she stared back. He took her in her arms, and kissed her mouth gently.

"Goodnight, Xiang," Zhao Pi whispered gently, and walked through the door. Xiang stood there for a while, her hands to her lips.

"Xiang, Xiang," Makoto whispered, gently shaking her mistress awake. Xiang stirred, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hurry, Xiang. Cao Cao calls for you in his chamber. Please, hurry!" Xiang jumped out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She stopped by her door briefly to slip on her slippers and then walked down the hallway and across the family dining chambers to her father's bedroom. She stood at the door, and quickly smoothed down her hair and dressing gown, and nodded to the servant standing next to the door, who knocked smartly on the door.

"Come in!" Cao Cao's voice sounded. Xiang took a breath and stepped inside.

"Good morning, father," she said, bowing. Cao Cao put his hands under Xiang's chin and lifted it up, so she looked into his face.

"Now that you are of age, you bow to no one!" he laughed, but suddenly he took his hands away, and the laughter in his face vanished. His voice took on a serious tone.

"Daughter, we are at war. Wu has invaded, and will not give up. I know you are now an adult of my household and I think you should be there alongside me when we defeat Wu, and you will get invaluable experience from it. What do you say, daughter?" he said. Xiang shivered with – what was it? – delight? Anticipation? Despite this, she stood straight, and answered:

"If it pleases you, father, I would be honoured and delighted to come and help protect our glorious kingdom of Wei!" Cao Cao smiled behind his hand.

"We ride at noon tomorrow. Your…maid, Makoto, may come as well." He smiled at Xiang. "See you tomorrow, daughter,"

The ride to He Fei was long and tiresome. It was definitely the hardest ride Xiang had ever experienced. She hadn't seen Zhao Pi since that astonishing kiss a few days ago, for he had ridden out a day before her. She longed to see him and laugh with him like they had before. She was glad of Shang's company, putting behind her the look she had seen on his face at the ball. They laughed and joked and she was sure that the trip would have been a lot longer without him. Sometimes Xi would join the two, and entertain them with stories, and help them stay a-horse when they were tired. Makoto kept quiet the whole trip, and yet as they stopped by the river Jiang Dong, she climbed off her horse and prayed. Xiang joined her, and although she could see nothing, she felt a sad and almost familiar atmosphere – but that was impossible! When she asked Makoto about why she was praying at the river later, Makoto sobbed. She looked into Xiang's eyes and said softly,

"Xiang, you cannot know now. The time is not right. But you will know someday. I promised her." Makoto then closed her eyes and cried silently, the tears sliding down her muddy cheeks, leaving a trail of clean skin in the brown of the dirt for the remains of their journey.

Finally, as the light faded on the fifth day, a muddy and tired Imperial Army stopped and looked down into the Valley where Wu was nibbling at their border. As they rode down into the camp, Xiang passed many incredibly badly wounded and dead soldiers. _Those who caused this will pay,_ she thought. The army settled into the fort, and Xiang joined Cao Cao for supper. They were halfway through when urgent horn calls sounded. They leapt up, and ran through the hallways. When they reached the front doors, Cao Cao turned to Xiang.

"Daughter, you cannot fight in this battle. It is far too dangerous," and when she tried to protest, he held up a finger for silence. "You must promise me to stay here. Please, promise me," he asked her sternly. Xiang bit her lip and nodded. He hugged her, and with that, walked smartly out the door where his horse and foot soldiers were waiting for him.

"But -!" she was almost in tears. She didn't even get to say good bye to Shang and Zhao Pi, who were probably fighting today - And Xi! And she may even never see them again! She shoved that thought to the back of her mind. She ran up to the tower where she could overlook the valley. Men were pouring out onto the battlefield, and the sounds of metal crashing and men's screams were overwhelming. She stayed there, until she could not take it any longer. Xiang ran down the wooden stairs to the ground floor, and was about to sprint out the door, but stopped she could hear the triumphant yells of men. Wei men. Xiang stopped, and stood in the doorway as Wei soldiers streamed into the courtyard, yelling war chants and hugging each other. She looked for Xi or her father, but could not see them anywhere. Xiang ran out into the mass of men, asking a few what had happened.

"We won! We won!" a young man yelled, hugging Xiang tightly. Xiang rolled her eyes and stepped out of his embrace, brushing dirt off her clothes, and wincing as she discovered the man had been covered in blood, and it was all over her clothes. _Drunk on the joy of battle_, she thought. Putting aside her distaste, she said;

"I can see that. What happened?" Before the soldier could answer, Xiang pushed her way past him and made his way to Cao Cao who had just walked in to the courtyard with an escort of guards.

"Father! FATHER!" Xiang cried, running up to Cao Cao.

"Xiang, move! I have something very important to attend to. Xiang, no listen, move!" Xiang stepped aside, hurt. She watched him walk briskly into the fortress, but was mobbed and pushed aside as a path was made for a man in elegant armour who seemed to be bound. She jumped and pushed, trying to see who it was, but the soldiers were just too tall. Crying out in frustration, she pushed her way through the group, until she reached the cobbled stone floors of the fortress. She spun and stepped into the shadows of a suit of armour, until mostly all the soldiers had dissipated, and quickly and quietly followed her father's path.

Suddenly someone grabbed her sleeve. She started, and her hand flew to her belt and to her dagger hilt. It was only Zhao Pi, so she took her hand away.

"What-?" he began, but she put her finger to her lips and pulled him into the shadows of a nearby staircase.

"Shhh! Just…follow me," she whispered, and crept away. Zhao Pi hesitated, but followed. Xiang crept along the stone hallways, following the footsteps ahead of her that she was sure that belonged to the party that accompanied her father. As she walked, Xiang travelled down corridors and hallways that she didn't know existed. At one point, she was sure she was underground, as there were no windows, and she could hear no noise from the outside. Her venture stopped suddenly, as she heard her father's voice on the other side of a wooden door. She stopped, and motioned for Zhao Pi, who had been following her close behind the whole way, to come and stand next to her as she put her ear to the thin, grainy door.

"Scum! Answer my question!" Cao Cao's voice thundered. She heard a grunt and a thump of something, or someone, falling onto the ground.

"Never. I would never betray my country. Unlike…"the voice Xiang did not know answered her father. "Unlike….you!" Xiang gasped, but clapped her hands to her mouth and listened intently. Everything was silent.

Suddenly, the door she was leaning against opened and she stumbled into the dark and dingy room. Zhao Pi was nowhere to be seen.

"Xiang!" Cao Cao thundered, and white hot rage seemed to seep of every inch of his body. She cringed but did not look at him. She stood up slowly and clenched her fists, and still did not say anything. She didn't see the figure moving up behind her, and neither did Cao Cao, as he was still intensely angry with Xiang.

"Why would you? You deceived me! You little…wretch!" He raised his hand, as if to slap her in the face. She suddenly was wrenched back, being held in a tight grip around the neck by someone she couldn't see. She soon realised the pressure on her neck was rope, and it came to her that it was the man who she saw in the entrance hall, the one who she thought was bound by the hands.

"Cao Cao!" the man laughed, "Who has the upper hand now, eh?" Cao Cao seemed very calm. This infuriated the man even more.

"Cao Cao!" he screamed in rage, "I swear on this girl's life, if you do not release me, I will kill her!"

"No!" Zhao Pi yelled, springing into the room, sword raised. "If you want her, you'll have to kill me first!" He looked up, surprised, as Cao Cao put his hand on the flat of his blade and lowered it, shaking his head. He looked up at the man, a cunning look on his face.

"Fine," he said. "Kill her."

"Father!" Xiang screamed in fear. Cao Cao laughed.

"You will not kill her," Cao Cao said, "You would not kill your own flesh and blood, would you?" The man turned around, and Xiang looked at him for the first time. He was quite handsome, with sharp green eyes and full lips. Yet they arranged themselves in a gasp, and he backed away, his eyes full of horror.

"Shang Xiang? Is…no! Don't do this to me!"

"Father?" Xiang asked Cao Cao.

"Father?!" Cao Cao spat, his eyes mad. "You…you'd think that a child, such a child as you would be my daughter?" He laughed.

"Your mother was a wench and father was not fit to rule a kingdom! It made it all the easier to conquer!" Xiang sat on the floor with a thump, her eyes disbelieving.

"How could you do this to me?" She asked quietly.

"They were not fit to rule. And neither are you. So now, I am going to wipe out the last of Liu Bei's family!" He lunged at Xiang who rolled aside and jumped to her feet, her eyes full of rage. And suddenly, in a move too quick to follow, Xiang turned and lunged with her sword. Cao Cao stood in disbelief, as he looked at Xiang's sword emerging from his stomach. He fell to his knees.

"How…? I may die, but my ambition lives on!" and he laughed and laughed, until his dying lungs ran out of breath. Xiang looked around, at the large man, at Zhao Pi, at her dead man she had thought was her father.  
"I'm…."She fell, but remembered being caught by Zhao Pi. His worried face was the last thing she remembered seeing before her world went black.

Sunlight was stabbing into Xiang's eyes as she stirred. She groaned and sat up slowly, as someone raised a cup of water to her lips. She drained it and slowly opened her eyes. Makoto smiled sadly as Xiang murmured,

"Makoto? I…" she started to cry. Clasping her in her arms, Makoto crooned and comforted her.

"Zhao Pi told me what happened. He knew you'd want me to know. I think it was very brave of you. I knew your parent's blood would never die in you." She smiled sadly as a tear trickled down her cheek. Xiang sat up so quickly Makoto almost fell backwards.

"You knew my parents? But…you never told me!" Xiang said, shocked.

"I couldn't. I promised her. I kept my promise…" Makoto drifted off.

"You knew my mother? And my father? Please, tell me about them!" Xiang pleaded. So Makoto took a deep breath, and told Xiang the story of a princess who had come into a foreign kingdom, and was arranged in marriage to the ruler. She told of a young girl who had befriended the princess, of love and trust. She told a tale of when the woman went to war after her love, and the last time they saw each other. Suddenly Makoto choked, and sobbed, shaking her head.

"Please, Makoto, how did my mother and father die?" Xiang whispered. Makoto took a deep breath and went on.

"Lord Liu Bei – well, he heard news of your birth, and hurried back from Yi Ling. He ignored his wound, and it got worse. He fell of his horse, in sight of the palace. Your mother –…"she could not go on. "Your mother…she cried for days. She truly did love him. She didn't go to the funeral. She rode away, but before that she gave me a tiny baby."

"Me," Xiang whispered.

"Yes," Makoto agreed, "She gave me you. She rode away and…" She took a breath and went on. "She…stopped by a river. She loved him, you know, and wanted to be with him…" Makoto stopped and broke down in tears.

"She killed herself," Xiang whispered, tears glittering at the corner of her eyes. Makoto nodded slowly. Suddenly Xiang remembered. The daydream she kept having – the woman, crying, and the river! She knew what it all meant now.

"I followed her when I realised she didn't come back. I walked for hours," she got up and walked over to a chest of drawers, and took out a large box. As she put it on the floor and opened it, Xiang saw a small chain and a feather. Under these were two envelopes, one already open. And under that, there were two, long, oil-wrapped objects. Makoto brought out the unopened letter, and the objects. Xiang grabbed the letter and opened it slowly, and started reading.

_Dear my darling Xiang,_

_I suppose you want to know why I did this. I did what I had to do. I loved your father, Xiang. I truly did. I trust Makoto to take care of you. She is fair, and lovely at heart. I am sure you will grow up to be a beautiful, kind and loving woman. Please, keep these values in your heart, and treasure them forever. Please, rule the people fairly and justly, with a kind heart. I have no doubt you will._

_Just remember – I will always be there for you. I love you._

_Your Mother, Princess Sun Shang Xiang._

She looked up, but her vision of Makoto was blinded by tears. She wiped them away and saw her, also with tears in her eyes, motion to the two wrapped objects. Xiang reached and took them with trembling hands. The first she unwrapped was two large golden and metal circular blades with soft crimson handholds. She put her hands on them and felt an imprint of a hand from long ago. It fit exactly.

"Your mother's – they are chakrams. She prized them very much, but…there was something else. A small golden locket. But I could not find it. She wore it everywhere, yet…I wish we had more time to find it. She treasured it so," Makoto said, and gently pushed the other package closer to her. Xiang put the chakrams down slowly, and opened the second package. It was a sheathed sword, the sheath plain but the hilt intricately carved with golden dragons. The hilt was also inlayed with emeralds. She drew the sword, and stood up. Xiang looked at Makoto, who nodded. She raised the sword, inspecting it. She then, suddenly, spun and lunged, stopping just short of a chair. She looked at Makoto, who gazed at her in awe. She hadn't seen such a perfect fighting move since Shang Xiang battled Wei invaders at Shu, all those years ago.

"That is the sword of the virtuous Liu Bei," said Makoto. "He was…amazing. He actually cared for us – the common people. He…" she choked on a sob, but cleared her throat and went on. "They didn't deserve to die. They were the best people you could ever meet…"she drifted off.

"Who would do something like Cao Cao did? Just take away the lives of great people, and the whole kingdom – men, women, children, who all had hopes and dreams…just because he could? Who would, who could, do something like that" Xiang said slowly. Then her eyes widened and she stared at Makoto. Horror slowly filled her eyes.

"Me…I can. I did." Xiang whispered, horrified.

"No," replied Makoto.

"I did! I know I did! _You_ know I did!"

"You aren't like Cao Cao," Makoto replied again, this time more forcibly.

"I am!" Xiang screamed. "I'm just like him! I am by killing him!"

"You are not!" Makoto yelled back. Xiang stopped, astounded. She had never heard Makoto yell before.

"You are not," But she stopped. Makoto looked into space, and a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, and Zhao Pi entered.

"Xiang!" He rushed over to the bed, and hugged her fiercely. "You're…thank God." He shook his head. "I heard screaming. I came as quick as I could. I couldn't help but over hear…You, your not like Cao Cao. You are your own person, and no one loved Cao Cao. You are loved, and loved in return. He was never. Never, ever loved. Without love we are nothing. He was nothing."

"But…no one could _ever_ love me after what I did. I am as bad as him. You don't understand. _No one_ could love me!"

"I do," Zhao Pi replied, looking up into her dark eyes.

"I do too. You are the only family I have." Makoto whispered.

"You don't…you both never could love me any more. I am a _monster_. A MONSTER!" she yelled. Zhao Pi and Makoto stared at her. A tear streamed down Makoto's face. Xiang looked up at her, but could not look her in the eye. Makoto sobbed, and ran out of the room. Xiang looked at Zhao Pi. His eyes were filled with hurt. He shook his head, and followed Makoto. Xiang flopped back onto her pillow. By doing this, she was a monster. A tear trickled down her cheek, followed by another, and another. Sobs racked her frame. _Why? Why must I be so…so horrible_! She thought to herself. It suddenly became too much. She sprang out of bed, and out the door.

"I have failed them!" she whispered to herself, as she ran through the corridors. "I am a failure!" she repeated. She thought of her friends, Makoto, her people of Shu. And with that, her parents.

"No!" she screamed, as she ran out onto a balcony. Rain pelted down, soaking through her clothes. She leaned over the balcony, her tears mingling with the raindrops running down her face. She backed up to the wall, and sunk to her knees. She didn't know how long she sat there, hunched up in the pouring rain.

"I can't keep doing this," she whispered to herself. "I take pain and suffering everywhere I go. Even the people I love hate me for it." Then she had an idea. "I have to go. Far away. Where they will never find me, so I will never hurt them. Never, ever, ever hurt them again." She stood, her face determined. Xiang walked purposefully through the deserted corridors. She packed her saddlebags, and slipped on long boots and a waterproof cape and pulled up the hood. She then stopped at the room that Zhao Pi and Shang slept in, and quietly opened the door. She padded over to Shang, and lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Goodbye, old friend," she whispered. She then tip-toed over to Zhao Pi. Xiang lent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will miss you, Zhao Pi. I'm so sorry. Goodbye," she whispered, then straightened and walked over to the doorway. She turned, and wiped a tear from her eye. _Its for the best_, she reminded herself, and took one last look at her best friends, then closed the door. She padded over to the door to Makoto's room. This was going to be hardest. She brought out a letter she had written earlier, and read over it for the hundredth time.

_Makoto, Zhao Pi, Shang,_

_I'm so sorry._

_It's not your fault._

_I have caused you so much pain. I must let you live your life._

_I love you all. Remember that._

_Do not try looking for me. You will not find me._

_I have to go. I am so sorry._

_Liu Xiang_

She kissed it and slowly opened the door, walking over to Makoto's bed. She looked so peaceful, but Xiang looked at the more recent lines on her forehead and around her mouth. She brushed back a strand of hair from Makoto's face, and bent down, and kissed on the cheek, then straightened.

"I'll miss you so much. I truly loved you. You were my sister. I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain. You deserve better." She whispered. Xiang placed the letter on Makoto's bedside table.

"I love you. I am so sorry…" she backed out of the room, and refused to believe she was taking the cowards way out. She watched the door close on Makoto's sleeping body, and turned away_. I have failed them all_, she thought. _But, it is for the best. _Xiang stepped out the front doors into the rain with her bags over her shoulder, walked over to the stables, saddled storm and rode out the gates. She refused to look back. There was nothing left for her there. Nothing.

Zhao Pi patted his faithful mare's neck, Windtreader, sadly. He had been searching for Liu Xiang for over a year, but there was no sign of her yet. He was scouring the country for her, but ventured back to the countryside all the time in the border between the kingdoms of Wu and Wei, where a camp was quartered. The troops loyal to Cao Cao had attacked the fortress, and forced Makoto, Xi, Shang, Zhao Pi and the troops loyal to Xiang into exile. They were camped in the woods separating the two countries in secret. He visited sometimes, but as time passed, people lost hope in ever finding Xiang. Even Xi had doubts. But Zhao Pi would keep searching until he found her, dead or alive. he had been searching for her since the night she left, hoping with all his heart that he would find her sooner rather than later. One night, he walked into a dank and dingy bar, sitting at a small table. A waitress came up, and asked,

"What would you like to drink?"

"Uhm…" Zhao Pi looked up at the waitress, who was looking at her shoes. "Excuse me, have we met before?" he asked.

"I don't think so, sir," she replied, still not looking at him. Zhao Pi glanced down, and caught a glimpse of a small golden ring enlaced with emeralds on the girl's fingers.

"Xiang?" he whispered in disbelief. "Xiang…is that you? It… it can't be!" The waitress gasped and fled through a door in the wall. Zhao Pi sprang up and ran after her, winning disapproving glances and muttered threats for almost knocking over tables. He had reached the door and was about to run through when he found his path blocked by a mountain of a man with a rough look in his eye.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Please, sir, let me through." Zhao Pi pleaded.

"I know your type. There have been many men running after Ling, and they're only interested in one thing. How do I know you're any different?" The man replied.

"Please. I have been looking for this girl for over a year now. She was…is my best friend. I cant give up on her now. I just want to talk to her."

"You knew Ling?" the man turned. "Ling! It's your decision."

"Please, Xiang. I just want to talk to you." Zhao Pi pleaded again. Liu Xiang walked out from behind the man, and looked at Zhao Pi.

"I'm not promising anything. We are going to talk – that's it." She disappeared into a room off to her right. Zhao Pi went to follow her, but was stopped.

"I'm coming," the big man said, stepping in front of Zhao Pi. "I don't care what you say, I still don't trust you." He leant in close, "Don't try anything. Or you will be removed from my bar – forcibly." Standing up, he yelled,

"Mei! I am going for a while. Your in charge!" the girl called Mei nodded. The big man led Zhao Pi into a small room with small windows being battered by the rain, and small comfy armchairs and pillows around the room.

"Xiang…I don't know where to start. I have been looking for you…ever since you disappeared. We are camped out in the woods, and we need you Xiang. Without you, we have no hope of bringing peace to China. Please…"

"I told you not to come looking for me," she replied flatly. "I told you."

"Please Xiang, come back. We need you. Makoto needs you." He looked at her straight in the eye. "I need you."

"Makoto…how is she?" Xiang asked.

"Not so good. After you left, she stayed in her room for days at a time without food or water. She is getting better, but she is no longer cheerful and happy like she used to be. She misses you. We all miss you. Half the people at the camp think your dead. Please…why did you leave?"

"It was for your own good I left," Xiang replied.

"No, it wasn't! Why did you leave?" He asked again.

"You wouldn't understand!" Xiang screamed.

"I would if you told me!" Zhao Pi yelled back.

"Hey!" said the big man who has stopped Zhao Pi. "I don't know what's going on here, but no yelling, alright? It's bad for business."

"Sorry Tong," Xiang replied.

"Please, come back Xiang," Zhao Pi pleaded. "Please?"

"I cant. Not after what I did. I couldn't live with myself. I just… up and left. I'm not the warrior princess everyone expects me to be." She whispered.

"please, Xiang," said Zhao Pi in a strangled voice. He took her hand, and fingered the golden ring on her fingers.

"Remember when I gave you this? We made a promise. To never give up on each other. I haven't given up on you, but you have given up on yourself. Please, give it a chance. Things change – people change. But the people who loved you before you left still do love you. We will never give up hope. _Never_." Xiang looked into space, her eyes unreadable. She nodded.

"I will. I will come back. I owe it to you. And to Shang, and Makoto, and Xi, and everyone." She took a deep breath and turned to Tong. "But I owe you an explanation."

"You sure do!" replied Tong.

"Look, after you took me in a year ago, I wasn't entirely honest with you. My name is not Ling. It is Liu Xiang. I am the daughter of Liu Bei, ruler of Shu, and Sun Shang Xiang, princess of Jiang Dong. My father died in battle at Yi Ling, and my mother drowned herself after finding out about my father's death. I was raised by Cao Cao, ruled of Wei. He led me to believe that I was his daughter. That's where Zhao Pi here comes into the story. We were best friends. I had my coming-of-age ball, and we went to war. I wasn't allowed to fight, so when my father came back with a high-profile prisoner, Zhao Pi and I followed him. It turned out he was the ruler of Shu, and my uncle. Cao Cao he revealed my true past, and we fought. I won – but I hated myself. I ran away from the fortress. And so…I ended up here." She took a breath.

"Wow…"Tong whistled. "If I had known, then…."

"I'm sorry Tong, but I couldn't tell you. I wanted to, but I couldn't tell anyone. And now , I must go back. To redeem myself. To fulfil my destiny,"

"Who am I to stop you?" Tong asked. "Go, and take my blessings." He kissed Xiang on the forehead. "And when you're queen, come and visit?"

"I promise," she whispered.

"And you," Tong said to Zhao Pi.

"Yes, sir?" he replied.

"Take care of her. I trust you will, but…" he laughed. "Have fun, kids!"

As Zhao Pi and Xiang rode out from the bar and the village, Xiang turned and waved good-bye to the staff and villagers.

"They're good people, Zhao Pi," She said, wiping a tear away from her face.

"I don't doubt that one bit," he replied, and looked at Xiang. She had grown over the year. Her hair had an auburn tinge and she looked more beautiful than ever. Her large dark eyes regarded him with uncertainty.

"Everything will be fine," he assured her as they rode away from the village.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Sure. Don't you worry," he replied, smiling. She smiled back, and looked into the warm sunrise. Zhao Pi looked at Xiang. In the sun she looked like a queen. The queen she was going to be. Suddenly, the future looked a whole lot brighter.

Xiang mounted her faithful bay, Storm, and rode into the trees. She was quickly joined by Shang on his majestic warhorse, who looked at her and it was as if the sun had risen in his eyes. He smiled brilliantly, and she smiled shakily back. They rode deeper into the camp, yet Xi rode up in front of Xiang. She braced herself. She was worried – Xi was one of the best warriors in the kingdom. As he moved, she took a tighter grip on her sword. Instead she was left astounded. Xi bowed low in his saddle. As he rose, she was startled to see tears in his eyes.

"I know now of Cao Cao's treachery." He whispered, "But I stay by my promise. I will protect you – until the end!" he vowed, raising his sword to the sky. Xiang smiled brilliantly, yet there was a sad tinge to her face. She walked her gelding closer to him and hugged him, almost about to cry. Yet she did not. She stayed strong.

"I, and everyone, thought we had lost you – forever." Xiang looked at Xi, and he smiled. "I am so, so happy that you are here. I had faith in Zhao Pi to find you if you were out there, but as time passed, I just kept losing hope…" he shook tears out of his eyes. "Just goes to show, I should never doubt that young boy. He is becoming a great man."

"He sure is," Xiang whispered, and hugged Xi again, then turned. She rode back to Zhao Pi and Shang, who were happy to see Xiang's reaction to Xi. She looked at them all.

"I-I-I'm so, so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. All of you. I will lead us to victory, and we will prevail. I just…need a rest." She dismounted Storm, but Shang stopped her.

"There is someone who has been waiting for you. I think you better see her first," and he pointed at a small tent at the corner of the camp. Xi took Storm's reins, and smiled, then nodded. Xiang smiled back and turned, heading for the tent. She opened the flap, and saw Makoto fast asleep. She stood in the doorway, not sure what to say. Makoto was like her sister, and she had run out on her. Makoto stirred, and turned, but sat up as quickly as she could and scrabbled for her sword, but froze.

"Shang Xiang?" she asked in disbelief.

"No," Xiang whispered, shaking her head. Makoto stood slowly, disbelief in her eyes.

"Makoto," Xiang started, but she could not continue. Makoto seized her in a great hug, sobbing greatly. They sat, Makoto looking at Xiang in disbelief, tears streaming down her face, unchecked.

"I thought, I just thought, you are the only family I have, if I had lost you…" she drifted off.

"I'm sorry, Makoto. I shouldn't have run. I should have at least given you warning. I just…" she started to cry. Makoto shushed her, hugging her again.

"But…how are we supposed to fight them? We have no men, no army, nothing."

"Ah, well, a few things have changed since you were away," Makoto replied.

She led Xiang up to the top of one of the many surrounding hills, and Xiang gasped. There were rows upon roads of tents, numbering well over 300. She looked out at them in disbelief.

"How…what…why…huh?" she stuttered. Makoto took her hand and led her to a large tent in the middle of the formation. She was about to stick her head in, but a large man stepped out. He was broad shouldered, dark haired and incredibly handsome.

"Xiang, meet Quan Li. He is leader of our troops. Quan Li, this is Princess Liu Xiang of the three kingdoms." Makoto introduced them both. Quan Li bowed deeply, and Xiang bowed in return.

"Princess, I am leader of your troops, formerly of the tyrant Cao Cao, who wish to fight for a new country. We will fight with you all our days."

"Thank you," Xiang replied, "I am incredibly thankful. I truly am, as we could not do this without you."

"Oh, no, my lady. It is you we must thank. Without you, we would have no hope. But you must excuse me. I must address the men, confirming them of your return." Xiang nodded, and Quan Li bowed, then blew a large horn, who's sound echoed around the valley.

"Makoto, how can I do this? They have so much faith in me. If they knew the truth, they would not follow me. They are no better being led by myself than Cao Cao!"

"You are not like Cao Cao," Makoto replied. "There are differences between you two!"

"Name one!" whispered Xiang hotly.

"Just like Zhao Pi said, all those months ago - Love," she replied. "Your parents loved each other. They loved their people. You're like a sister to me! Xi loves you as if you were his own daughter. And…your young friends - They love you, and you love them back. You even loved Cao Cao, who betrayed you. Cao Cao did not. He never loved. Never loved anyone – that's why he could do what he did."

Suddenly Zhao Pi rode to the top of the hill, his eyes scanning the plain. He found Makoto and Xiang, and rode down.

"Xiang!" he yelled. "There are the rebellious soldiers still loyal to Cao Cao - They are advancing along the fields – they'll reach the camp any minute!" Xiang jumped up, and said,

"Makoto, saddle our horses. I will go out and try to reason with them."

"My lady –…" said Makoto. Xiang shook her head.

"I have to do this. For my family." She said, and ran up the hill, her brown har streaming behind her. Makoto stared after her for a few moments after Zhao Pi had followed Xiang up the hill. _She is just like Shang Xiang, _she thought, _She will rule her people brilliantly._ She had no doubt.

As they reached a hill, they could over look the plains in front of the camp. There were many men, none in uniform, fighting their way to where Xiang and the others were standing. They were being opposed by many men in full armour, trying to push them back. When one of these men saw Xiang, he blew a horn and all of the armoured men rode to the gates – to Xiang. The rebellious men tried to scramble into some kind of formation. As the mob of men rode up to Xiang, one came forward. He bowed to her, and she bowed back, signalling the others to watch out for attacks from behind. Xiang smiled at Quan Li and his men.

"I am sorry, but I must ask a favour of you. These troops still remain loyal to Cao Cao. They assisted in the death of my parents. If they will not surrender, they must fight." She said, hoping. Quan Li nodded.

"Me and my men; we are prepared to fight to the death. Long Live the Queen!" he called, and the men applauded and joined in. Xiang started – she had never heard anything like that.

"Good Luck to you all," she said, and she rode to the front of their newly formed army, joining Zhao Pi, Shang and Xi.

"How do we know we can trust them? I know they have been good to us in the camp, but in battle, anything can change," whispered Shang.

"I do – and besides, they are the only hope we have!" she replied. Shang nodded and settled in beside her. Zhao Pi rode up on her other side.

"Xiang – look out for yourself. I will never forgive myself if you are killed." He took her hand. Xiang looked into his eyes.

"Try to protect _your_self – we've been through everything together – and there are still more adventures to come over our lives. I'd hate to make them alone." She hugged him close. He shushed her, and made her look into his eyes.

"Please, Xiang. Just…" he drifted off. She sat up and kissed his forehead.

"I know," she whispered, and pulled away.

"Xiang…." Said Shang slowly. Xiang looked at him. "Xiang…I have seen the way you look at Zhao Pi. Is….is that where your heart truly lies?" he whispered this last question.

"Shang – you are my best friend. I will watch your back, and you mine. But we could never be more than friends, Shang. It just…no. Zhao Pi…" she drifted off. Shang nodded, and rode further away, near Xi. Xiang look at Xi, and he regarded her with respect. She looked out at the plains, unsure that she deserved that respect.

"Soldiers of Cao Cao!" she yelled to the mob out on the fields. "My name is Liu Xiang! I am the daughter of Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei of Shu. Cao Cao deceived me. He was a traitor to his own kind. If you will follow the footsteps of a traitor, you must fight us who oppose that future! If you surrender, you will not have to fight, and die in a traitor's stead. Please, listen!" she cried. No body moved.

"So be it! For Shu!" She screamed, raising her sword to the sky and charging.

They hit the opposition like a hammer, yet Cao Cao's warriors were just as tireless and fearless as Quan Li's. Xi, Zhao Pi, Quan Li and some of his men were in a protective circle around her, but she could hardly bear to see people die while she was protected. They fought their way through the mob, yet as many opposition died as their troops. Suddenly enemy troops broke through the circle, and Xiang was fighting for her life. Cao Cao's troops were gaining advantage, but Xiang refused to give up. She often was fending off over three attacks at once. After a while, the advantage was getting increasingly great for Cao Cao's soldiers. This was bad news for Xiang and Quan Li's.

"Pull Back! Back to the hills!" Xiang screamed, urging her people to retreat. They spun and charged back towards the camps, leaving the opposing men behind.

Xiang, Zhao Pi, Shang, Xi and Quan Li overlooked the plains, panting. They watched the soldiers get back into formation and regroup. Xiang looked calm and rallied the troops, visiting many of them and raising their extremely dampened spirits. Shang watched her, a sad look in his eyes. He clenched his fists, and made a vital decision. He rode to the front of the group, and stood up on his stirrups.

"Liu Xiang!" he cried, as the whole group when silent. "Xiang….I…I love you! Ive loved you since we met! Since before the beginning of time, and to the death, and beyond, forever and forever,"

"Shang?!" Xiang asked cautiously.

"Truly Xiang. Until the end….Farewell," he turned, slammed his visor down and charged off towards the opposition.

"Shang!" Xiang screamed, riding off after him. Zhao Pi and Xi took off after them, and after a moment, Quan Li and his troops. Shang reached the troops first. He battled fiercely, cutting down many at a time. When Xiang reached them, Shang had cut a clear path through the soldiers. She galloped up to him, and grabbed him from behind.

"What do you think you are doing?" she screamed, but they were separated as she fended off an attack. She glanced down and killed the soldier trying to pull her from her saddle, and rode closer to him again, all the time fighting.

"I'm sorry, Xiang. I have to do this!" He yelled

"No, you don't! Shang!" she screamed. He rode off, into the mass of soldiers.

She followed him, and was about to scream out his name, when she stopped, and swayed. Xiang looked down in disbelief. A soldier's sword was protruding from her side. Everything seemed to sway. She looked over at Zhao PI, who yelled her name. Yet she couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything. She slid off her horse, onto her feet. She looked around, and she was in a rare circle of space in the midst of the battle. She looked for Zhao Pi, who was fighting his way towards her. Colours spun as she dropped to her knees. She tried to hold onto her consciousness, but she couldn't. Forgive me mother, she thought. Xiang dropped to the ground.

Xiang woke with a start. She didn't even expect to be alive. Movement on her side made her look at Zhao Pi, who stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Xiang!" he whispered. "Oh, Xiang!" he hugged her fiercely. She hugged him back. Xiang looked around.

"Where are we? What happened?" She asked.

"we won, Xiang. We did it – so we are in the fortress. I don't know what happened. You fell, and I came and helped you onto your horse, and took you to safety. When I came back, Quan Li and his soldiers were celebrating."

"Shang?" she asked.

"He's okay. A bit shaken up, sure, but he's fine." There was a knock on the door. Makoto entered.

"Xiang!" She cried, and pretty much tackled her. Xiang hugged her tightly. Her wound protested, but she didn't care. When they split, There were tears on Makoto's face, and Zhao Pi was gone.

"I thought…I thought…." She sobbed. Xiang shushed her.

"Its okay, im okay," she said. Makoto looked at her.

"Between us, young Zhao Pi and I, we were here all the time, just in case…" she trailed off, but took a deep breath and asked "Where do we go now?"

"Well…I would…I would like to go home," Xiang whispered. Makoto nodded and left the room. Xiang lay down again. _Home_, she thought. _I'm going home_.

No one had used the path in a long, long time. The company that consisted of Xiang, Makoto, Zhao Pi, Shang, Xi, Quan Li and his men rode into the deserted kingdom of Shu. They rode past houses and farms, long deserted and derelict. Xiang glanced at Makoto, riding behind her. She was crying silently. They rode on. Passing more houses and land, the men and women were silent. Makoto broke off at one point, galloping towards a small and tumble-down house. Xiang did not stop her – it must have been her house. Besides, makoto knew where she was going. It seemed like an age, until they came within sight of the royal palace. Xiang stopped, and a tear trickled down her face. She continued on, quiet. The only sounds they could hear were the beats of the horses' hooves. The company stopped outside the royal palace, and Xiang dismounted, numb.

"It's empty," whispered Quan Li.

"No," she replied, also whispering. "The total opposite - It is full of memories." She stroked Storm's neck, and walked up the stairs to the magnificent front gates. Inside, she walked up the stairs that her mother had descended all those years ago. Passing salons, libraries, rooms strewn with dust, empty. She reached a corridor, and stopped. Something felt different about this one. She looked at the door at the end of it, and slowly walked towards it. When she reached the door, she took a breath, and pushed the door open, unsure of what she would find.

Xiang stopped. In the centre of the room was a large four poster bed. She stepped cautiously, knowing what room this was. Xiang walked around, running her fingers along the long-forgotten carvings on the wall, the

Dust-buried ornaments. She stepped out onto the balcony, and found she could look over farms and houses for ages. She stepped back inside, and saw something on the wall. Walking towards it, she realised what it was and stopped. Xiang ran up to the painting on the wall.

"No!" she whispered, tears running down her face. "No, No, NO!" She dropped to the ground, sobbing. She cried for what seemed to be an age, before getting back up and resting her head against the painting of Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang. _They didn't deserve to die_, she thought. _Yet they will live on. They will live on – through me. _She sat on the bed, dust swirling around her – through it she saw a small object on the table beside her. Xiang picked it up, and dust fell off it. It was a small golden locket, faded but still in good condition. She gingerly opened it. Inside was a picture of Shang Xiang and Liu Bei. Xiang closed it, and slipped it around her neck. Lying down, tears gave way to sleep.

Nightmares ravished Xiang's sleep. She could see when her mother was told of her Father's death. When she fought the Wei soldiers. The river. Xiang woke with a start. Zhao Pi was sitting on the end of the bed, looking around the room. She looked at him and he smiled, then got up and walked over to the painting of Shang Xiang and Liu Bei.

"She was beautiful," he whispered. "You look just like her." Xiang nodded, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"They didn't deserve to die. You remember the man we saw in the fortress, when Cao Cao…" she drifted off. Zhao Pi nodded. "Well, Sun Quan, which was him, he wounded my father. And that wound killed him. In turn that killed my mother," Zhao Pi looked at her, as if he didn't understand. "She… she killed herself after she found out what happened to him." Xiang said slowly. "How? How could Sun Quan, my uncle, live, after what he had caused? After he caused his sister so much pain?" looking out onto the balcony, she said to herself "Would I ever find someone I loved so much I would die for them?"

"Huh? Sorry, what was that last thing?" Zhao Pi asked as he sat and took her hand. Xiang looked at him and smiled.

Xiang and Zhao Pi were the last to leave the castle. She looked for Makoto, but could not find her anywhere. Suddenly she heard Makoto crying, and walked in the general direction of the sound. She turned round a tree and saw Makoto silently crying in Quan Li's arms with her head on his chest. Xiang's eyes widened. She hadn't even suspected this! Then Quan Li saw her, drew Makoto slowly from his arms, kissed her on the forehead, then bowed to Xiang and walked away. Makoto looked at Xiang and blushed. Xiang smiled.

"I had no idea," she whispered happily.

"Its just…Li, well, he, he was so good to me when you were gone, and he doesn't treat me like a commoner, and well…" Makoto drifted off.

"I think its wonderful," Xiang replied. Makoto hugged her, and said,

"I know you don't really know him, but he is a good man."

"I trust you, Makoto, and I am happy for you, It is a marvellous thing to love, and to be loved in return," Xiang replied.

"I'm not in love! Im just…" Makoto protested.

"If that isn't love, I don't know what it is," Xiang said, and turned away.

_It looks like everything is coming together, _she thought happily.

The morning was crisp, and the trees were green and the blossoms were in full bloom. Xiang looked regal in a deep silver silk dress with a green silk sash. The golden locket hung around her neck, and emeralds and pearls shimmered at her wrists and ears. Makoto came to stand next to her, looking at her in awe.

"You look just like Shang Xiang," she said, smiling. Xiang smiled back, but sadly. "They do live on, Xiang," Makoto said. "They will live on as long as you rule this kingdom fairly and justly. Shang Xiang trusted you to – I do too."

"So do I," said Zhao Pi, who walked up and clasped Xiang's hand. She smiled at him, and nodded. A horn sounded, and Makoto walked away, but not before kissing Xiang on the forehead.

"I love you Xiang. I trust you," she said, and turned. Zhao Pi and Xiang walked towards the doors that opened out onto the great hall. They slowly swung open. The men and women of Shu (who were formerly Quan Li's troops and their wives) gasped. They descended the stairs, Zhao Pi leaving Xiang at the bottom of the stairs. Xiang walked all the way to where Xi, Shang and Quan Li were standing, at the end of the hall. She curtsied before them – they bowed, and as they stood, smiled and nodded.

"Liu Xiang," Xi's voice rang through the hall. "Do you promise to uphold the duties of accepting the position of ruler of our great kingdom of Shu? Do you swear, like your predecessors, Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei, uphold the values of love, justice, and virtue? DO you swear to protect the weak and aide the needy?" he took a breath and continued. "Do you, Liu Xiang, swear to rule Shu as valiantly as your heart will, as greatly as your soul will allow. Do you swear to do this?" Silence engulfed the hall.

"I do," replied Xiang, her voice strong. "I swear to uphold my duties. I swear to protect the weak and aide the needy. I swear to be valiant and great, to the extent of my heart and soul. I swear to rule our people, to make them great, and to re-build the kingdom of Shu, as my parents did, with justice, and virtue, and love." Xi lay the golden crown, laced with pearls and emeralds onto Xiang's head. Xiang stood, and turned. The people of Shu bowed to her as she walked down the hall, Xi, Zhao Pi and Quan Li trailing behind her. She reached the other end of the great hall, a throne waiting there for her. Xiang sat, and over looked her people. She saw Makoto, looking at her with awe and respect, tears running down her face. She saw Xi, Shang and Quan Li and nodded her head to them. They did so in return. She looked at Zhao Pi, and her mouth turned up in a small smile. He bowed, and smiled back, his eyes filled with a depth of love that overwhelmed her. She turned her head and looked out at her kingdom. _I swear, father, mother. I will uphold virtue, and justice, and love, _she thought. _I promise._

**The End**


End file.
